A Forbidden Relationship (Miku X Luka)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Miku has a crush on her Teacher; Ms. Luka but as it turns out she Likes her too but now they have to keep their relationship a secret for the good of both Miku and Luka. can they do it? Please leave a review if you can because that would be nice. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Miku was a high school senior student who was in love with someone she hopes would love her back despite the Repercussions. That one who she loves is her teacher Ms. Luka. She was sitting there on her desk tapping her fingers and drawing little hearts on a piece if paper while staring at her beautiful Teacher. Ms. Luka today was wearing A blouse with a pencil skirt and high heels with hair in a bun held by a pencil. Miku couldn't help but to admire every curve of her body waist, chest and all as Ms. Luka is also rather Busty. Now it wasn't sexual or anything of that nature; Miku just found it as a added bonus of sorts. What she really loves is her Beauty, Bubbly personality and Incredibly nice demeanor.  
She continued to stare and draw little hearts on a piece of paper until her said  
"Ms. Hatsune."  
Miku snapped out of it and asked  
"Yes?"  
The teacher sitting at her desk taking a bite out of her apples with luscious red lips and looking towards and asked  
"Were you paying attention?"  
Miku stuttered but came up to say  
"Y-Yes! W-We Were learning about how Cesar conquered the Gaul's in modern day France and Belgium. Ms. Luka."  
Luka looked at her with a Hard stare for about ten whole seconds and said  
"Correct."  
It might have seemed lucky which it is but something she doesn't know is that she allowed her to have the correct answer as what she didn't know is that Luka also loved her too. She just didn't know how to say it. She was only about fours years older than Miku since she just got her world history teaching Gig and she was also her teacher but she didn't care because she loved her too. Its just how to tell her that without alerting anyone else that was the problem.  
After school Luka visited Miku's house to give her The history book that she "Forgot" and gives her a page Number to do her "Homework".  
She opened up the book to the desired page and found a note that read  
"Dear Miku,  
I think I know how you feel about me and I would like to say I Love you too. The only problem is that I am your teacher and you are my student. I still love you because of your beauty, smarts and Great personality. You are one of my best students and I wish to see you tomorrow after school in my classroom so we can talk about this and what we can do about it. XOXOXO  
love, Ms. Luka.  
P.S. Make sure to rip up the paper so nobody would find this."  
While Miku was reading it was she was blushing it the entire time and she realized she loved her back and tomorrow would be the moment of truth, a D-day of love of some kind. She tore of the paper and threw it away like instructed.  
The next day at school at history class she was nervous and sweating to what was going to happen. Ms. Luka seemed to be the same way but she kept calm by doing the usual stuff. She was teaching about the love Affair between Cesar and Cleopatra just a few years before he became emperor of Rome and it just might fit with what's going on right now. It was the longest hour and a half of Miku's Life and for Ms. Luka it was the same thing. The bell that ends the day finally rang and Ms. Luka said to her students while they walking out  
"You all have a good day and make sure to do your assignments."  
Miku of course stayed behind of course but sat at her desk as she was too nervous as to walk as she might fall as her legs were too weak from nervousness to even walk. Luka had noticed how her student was too nervous to walk and decided to walk to her. She Put a pair of reading glasses and walked to her desk. she grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her to her level. It was silent for a good three minutes until Ms. Luka broke the Silence and said  
"Did you get my note?"  
Miku whispered  
"Yes. Is it true what you said?"  
Luka looked into her students beautiful Blue eyes and said  
"Of course I meant it. The only question is do you love me?"  
Miku was hesitant to say it and her face turned incredibly red so she buried it in her arms but got up the courage to say  
"Yes I do love you."  
Luka turned around in her chair and said  
"You don't want to be with someone as old as me. I'm not as young or as beautiful as you."  
Miku got up to Ms. Luka and told her  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I do want to be with you."  
Ms. Luka smiled, turned to her and said  
"Really?"  
Miku said  
"Yeah."  
It was like they were trapped in their own little pocket universe where no one else in the world is around and they closed their eyes and slowly moved closer towards each other and they shared a kiss. Once they finished they slowly backed away and Miku said  
"That... was amazing."  
Ms. Luka backed away and asked  
"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"  
Miku was worried about what would happen and ask  
"But wouldn't people be suspicious if they see a teacher and student hanging out?"  
Ms. Luka thought about it for a minute and said  
"Why don't you come to my apartment and we can say I am tutoring you"  
Miku excitingly said  
"OK!"  
Miku kissed her on the cheek and left which made Luka blush and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku walked her way to Ms. Luka's Apartment which was on the other side of town. She took a elevator to the fourth floor and Knocked on Her teachers door. She heard A  
"Come in!"  
From her teacher and Ms. Luka opened the door. She was a little taken by the fact that she wasn't dressed so professionally and was instead dressed up in a oversized T-shirt, A pair of Shorts and some socks. Ms. Luka said  
"Hi Miku! come in! I've made some snacks!"  
Miku walked in Ms. Luka has a nice clean apartment with white walls, White carpet in the living room, bed rooms and wooden floor's in the kitchen and bathroom. the walls are covered with paintings and pictures of family and friends. There even plants and ceramic vases and pots with some Greek and Latin styles to them. In the Dining room there was a coffee table with several books and A bowl of Tortilla chips and Salsa. Miku took a seat and Ms. Luka asked her  
"Do you want anything to drink dear?"  
Miku Politely said  
"No thank you."  
Ms. Luka sat next to her and they started eating. Miku noticed how pretty Ms. Luka looked while eating and when she noticed that Miku was looking at her and Luka blushed a little and Luka told Miku  
"I'm really glad you can come."  
Miku responded with  
"Of course I would come. This is our date."  
Miku and Luka both blushed and Luka asked  
"Would you like to watch a movie?"  
Miku said  
"Sure."  
Luka got up and walked to her Movie collection asked  
"What do you like?"  
Miku said  
"Well my favorite movie is Disney's James and the Giant peach."  
Luka jumped in joy and said  
"OMG! That's my favorite too!"  
Miku also got excited and said  
"Really!"  
Ms. Luka replied with  
"Yeah!"  
Ms. Luka put the DVD Into the DVD player but before she did she sat down next to miku and told her  
"Miku I'm worried that this might now work out between us. You know since I'm your teacher and you are my student. I'm just afraid of what might happen."  
Miku held her shoulder and said  
"I don't care. All I care about is you and Me."  
That caused Ms. Luka's smile to brighten and she can say is  
"Thank you."  
After about 2 hours of the movie the end credits showed up and Miku said  
"Well its getting late. I better go."  
Luka playfully put of a fake frown and said  
"You really have to go?"  
She puckered he lips and shredded and Put up some puppy dog eyes. Miku chuckled and said  
"Yes I have to go."  
Luka perked up and said  
"OK. Do you want to go another date tomorrow?"  
Miku asked  
"What do you have in Mind?"  
Luka said  
"Why don't we go to the Park early morning tomorrow Sunday? Nobody will be there."  
Miku smiled and said  
"Its a date."  
Luka crawled up to her on the couch and kissed her on the cheek. Miku blushed, grinned and then walked out. Half way to home one of her friends Named Lily saw her. Lily is a blonde girl just as petite as Miku maybe slightly taller and is known for running he mouth. Lily ran up to her and asked  
"Hey Miku where were you all day."  
Miku was caught off guard and followed the plan and said  
"Ms. Luka was tutoring me."  
Lily said  
"Strange. you never needed tutoring before... what are you hiding?"  
Miku suddenly stiffed and she sweating a river of nervousness and as she was about to crack Lily said  
"Nah! I don't care! You can live your life!."  
Miku breathed a sigh of relief and Lily asked  
"Can I see you tomorrow?"  
Miku told her  
"Maybe I have too see about it."  
Lily said  
"Ok See you on the rebound!"  
And she ran off to her house only a few blocks away. Later Miku walked into her House took her shoes off and as her older brother Mikuo (who is a college graduate and is taking care of her) asked  
"How was tutoring? Did Ms. Luka teach you anything?"  
Miku smiled and said  
"Yes. she sure did."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning Miku woke up and received a text message from M.s Luka asking  
"U up?"  
Miku texted back  
"Yep. see you at the park soon."  
She got out of bed and put on some of her best clothes. A sweater with one of the Sleeves dripping showing off the strap of a Tank-top underneath the sweater, A pair of Jean shorts and a pair of sneakers. Miku went pass the kitchen and told her brother Mikuo  
"Bye Mikuo I'll see you later."  
Miku stopped her and asked  
"Don't you want your breakfast."  
Miku sighed and said  
"Ok."  
She grabbed some toast, smeared it with Jelly, put it on a paper plate and then she headed off to the Park to see Ms. Luka. As she walking there the sun was barely up and almost nobody was awake. she was tired herself but she ignored that and was skipping there because she is already Thinking about Ms. Luka's Long pink hair, her Red luscious lips and her beautiful curves. She pretty much ran into a stoplight pole because she was day dreaming so much but soon as he hit the Pole she woke up and checked herself for any bruises or damage. there was nothing so she went on.  
After about ten minutes of walking she finally was there and saw her lets say "her Secret Girlfriend" sitting on a park bench waiting for her. Ms. Luka was wearing similar clothes to Miku's. She wore a sweater with the same drooping Sleeve, a tank top, a pair of jeans and boots to match. Miku started running to her and as soon a she got there she said with a big smile  
"Hi Ms. Luka!"  
Ms. Luka turned to her with a smile and said  
"Hi."  
Miku took a seat on the park bench, Held up the plate of toast and asked Ms. Luka  
"Do you want some?"  
Ms. Luka grabbed a piece and said  
"Sure! I'm starving."  
They started eating the toast smeared by both peanut butter and the jellies of both Apple and grape. While they were eating Miku asked her teacher/ Girlfriend  
"You look cute while eating."  
Luka blushed and said  
"Thank you "  
Luka smiled greatly with that Nice compliment from her Student/ Girlfriend which caused Miku to smile as well. They continued eating until a crow swiped Miku's Toast and flew off with it. Miku yelled  
"Hey you stupid Bird! Give that back!"  
Miku chased the bird and Ms. Luka followed her. They ran about twenty feet away from the site of the incident and the crow landed on a tree. Miku couldn't had gotten sad as she couldn't climb and get that toast and Ms. Luka has no toast left for her but she had a Idea and determination. As Miku was walking away Ms. Luka started climbing the tree and Miku yelled to her  
"What are you doing?!"  
Ms. Luka yelled back while climbing the tree  
"I'm going to get your toast back!"  
Ms. Luka finally had gotten to the bird ands grabbed the toast out of its mouth and the crow who had gotten scared flew away. Ms. Luka climbed down the tree, Gave Miku back her toast and She said  
"Here you go sweetheart."  
Miku grinned while taking a bite out of her toast while caused Luka to smile as well. After Miku had taken the bite she said  
"Thank you."  
Ms. Luka  
"Of course."  
They shared a kiss and Miku nearly passed out in love dovey way after the kiss. She basically swooned into Ms. Luka's arms and asked  
"Is this a dream?"  
Luka smiled and said  
"No."  
Miku told her  
"Good."  
Ms. Luka carried her lover back to the bench and the both sat down. Miku got back up on the bench and asked  
"Ms. Luka?"  
Ms. Luka told her lover  
"please just call me Luka."  
Miku said  
Oh ok then. Luka?"  
Ms. Luka said  
"Yes?"  
Miku whispered to her  
"I love you."  
Ms. Luka smiled and Miku smiled as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
